


Overheard in Diamond City

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.
Series: Overheard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 7





	Overheard in Diamond City

Overheard in Diamond City:  


“I heard there’s a new settlement that popped up in the north.”  


“No kiddin, another one?”  


“Yeah, on some old campground. Used to have a couple ferrals roamin around. Not a lot, but enough to keep scavengers away.”  


“I think I know the place, there a dam nearby?”  


“Yep that’s the one.”  


“Well good luck to those people. A buddy of mine used to do some trading with a raider gang just south of there. They ain’t desperate, but a raider’s a raider.”  


“That’s the thing! The raider gang set up on that military base? They’re all dead. ‘Couple gunners in the Dugout Inn last night said they went to scope out the place, heard there was a bunker full of supplies those raiders were sittin on. When they got there there were just a bunch of dead bodies stripped of their armor, and their bunker was cleaned out!”  


“And they think it was the settlers at that campground?”  


“Well they don’t know. But they said they went to check out the camp ground and they had turrets set up! Machine gun turrets at that! Said they weren’t being paid to go to the campground but I reckon they were afraid.”  


“Where's a pop up settlement get turrets from? I’d take a guess that they themselves were gunners!”  


“Surely these gunners would know about their own kin setting up shop?”  


“Hell, then what kind of settlers are these?”  


“Well what I think. Trudy, the broad that trades out of that cafe up north. She says that the vault guy has been looking for a place to set up a new settlement.”  


“The guy that was here a couple weeks ago? The bloke with all the guns?”  


“Yep. That's the one.”  


“And you think he set up shop on the campground?”  


“That's what I think.”  


He Takes a sip of his drink. “His settlement must be getting huge then. I’ve been hearing some crazy things about that Sanctimony Hills place”  


“You mean Sanctua-”  


“I hear he’s got a factory up and running! Manufacturing guns!”  


“That’s what Trudy told me! She’s got the inventory to back it up. More and more lately she’s been selling less crap and more munitions.”  


Takes another sip. “Honestly I dunno whether to be comforted or concerned about a new powerful settlement. On the one hand, we got less people coming here and taking up our stuff.”  


“I noticed that too. In the last two months the only new residents we have are the Raidsons and that guy who left vault 81.”  


“Do you think they have anything to do with the minutemen? You know they fled up that way after quincy.”  


“Nah I don’t think so. I think they’re all dead. Trudy said only eight or so of them made it up there, and almost as soon as they went into Concord she heard a gunfight. Only people to come from that way since have been the vault guy and his settlers. Oh and Carla.”  


“That crazy bat.”  


“Tell me about it.” Leans back in his chair, “Two people have left diamond city to go live in Sanctuary Hills. Don’t know their names, they weren’t here very long to begin with.”  


“Well good riddance.”


End file.
